Slave to love
by fair deviln1
Summary: Not your average DracoHermione fic. R for a reason!
1. Last train?

**Slave to love**

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, they all belong to

JK Rowling.

Hi everyone this is my first Draco/Hermione shipper so please be nice! I will not try and OOC!

Note – The story begins in September, the beginning of Hermione and Draco's 6th Year.

**Prologue**

_ The two heated bodies were slick with sweat and lust, they entangled further into the suffocating sheets that could be only described as filthy and traitorous towards their friends and loved ones. Their moans were muffled by the raging storm, a storm that brewed by the cause of the feud of both sides. In this moment and time the lovers did not care nor did not want to, instead they savoured each other's presence as it might their final time together._

**Chapter 1 - Last Train? **

"Alright first years follow me!" stated the orderly voice of Hermione Granger; she peered down at the youngsters whom were shivering from the night air secretly wishing that she were their age again, the need to be young, carefree and oblivious to the awful events that took place in her fifth year was throbbing strongly inside her head.

The sixteen-year-old witch wrapped her robes tightly round herself in order to gain warmth and comfort, yet this attempt died quickly as cold wet raindrops from the black sky trickled down the back her neck.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both the rain and the last straggling group of first years

"Come on hurry up! Do you want to catch a flu and be ill on your first day of magical studies" Hermione questioned sarcastically making the miniscule pupils appear and affronted and intimidated by her biting tone.

"Now now Granger don't get your knickers a twist" drawled and annoyingly familiar voice

Hermione spun around to face Draco Malfoy, "Don't you dare address or speak to me" she whispered dangerously, "You chose your side so I suggest you stick to it!"

"Well we both know which side is best mudblood" Draco spat nastily leaning in towards her face, his platinum blonde hair dripping with rain "You will be dead by the end of next year" he sneered at the hurt and fury etched on her adorable face

"Yes mudblood" continuing swiftly in barely a whisper "you will die unless you love me"

"Never" she responded callously, hot tears rolled down her flushed cheeks "Just leave me alone"

"Fine" shrugged Draco tersely, turning sharply into the buzzing crowd his robes flapping behind him.

Hermione stood alone on the Hogsmeade platform pondering over Malfoy's cruel words, was he right? Would this year be her downfall?

'_Yes and you are going to let ferret face's mere account have a grand affect on you!' _her minded barked logically, she wiped away her tears and held her head proudly this year would not be her downfall but her elevation.

Just a short intro, Hope you guys like it

PLSE Rr


	2. Going under

Chapter 2- Going under 

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, all of them belong to JK Rowling.

Thank you soooooo much, I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten! You wonderful talented writers! Sorry I have a thing for being melodramatic anyway keep them coming! Thanks to Lisi, lil crazy 15, soul dead dragon, Paige MJ and to my faithful readers the brill faithless one (well done!) and the lovely Tahlia Malfoy!

Note: In this story Draco will NEVER be Good and Hermione will NEVER be evil x

On with the story!

"Hermione where the bloody hell have you been?" yelled a red haired beanpole of a boy

"Prefect duties Ronald?" the brunette stated with a probing eyebrow "And where were you? You're a prefect too know!"

"Well I finish my duties nice and early because I'm just so brilliant" said Ron grinning ear-to-ear creating Hermione to snigger in amusement.

They were standing at the Hogwarts entrance continuing to get soaking wet, the heavens above were now ink black that made the castle even more impressive and imposing than it originally was.

"Come on I suppose we should get in for the sorting and most importantly the feast because I'm bloody starving!" Ron exclaimed

"You're always bloody starving," mocked Hermione while placing a drying spell on them both.

Ron clasped a protective arm round her slender waist and ushered towards the castle.

DRACO POV

Draco Malfoy twisted around enviously within his seat when he observed Ronald Weasley with his arms round Hermione Granger '_Ah the weasel and the mudblood what a lovely sight, just in time to put me off my food filthy little mudblood that she is! Who does she think she is? Does she believe that she owns the grounds of this miserable school? What makes her parade around these walls as if she was some righteous God?'_

The young man was seething silently whilst brutally stabbing his food with a dulled dinner knife, he continued to eye the witch whom had grown into a fine-looking women, Hermione Granger was certainly not the mousy, buck-toothed little mouthpiece that he remembered 6 years ago, her russet hair was naturally full and curly, her auburn eyes sparkled when she was content or amused. His opponent discreetly entranced Draco however he would rather die than admitting it to himself; he caught himself perusing the Griffindor table repeatedly throughout the sorting ceremony attempting to rid his mind of prohibited feelings by looking towards the Death-eater initiation where he would finally receive the dark mark.

Since the age of five, the blonde Slytherin wanted to follow in his fathers foot steps and fulfil his destiny of being Lord and Heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco's desire to wreck havoc upon anything that purebloods rejected was extremely famous. He would dream often of his favourite paradise, i.e. himself saturated with ultimate power, the blood of the enemy soaked and defeated after tediously so long.

Draco's world was bitter and sadistic after so many beatings and extensive hours of torture creating him to show similar behaviour towards his school peers namely muggles borns that is to say inflicting pain upon Hermione Granger whom at this precise moment was sitting pleasingly on Ron's lap giggling noisily.

Draco sneered malevolently "Granger!" he hissed rudely

Hermione swivelled round so that she could face her foe "What?" her dark eyes boring into Malfoy glittering precariously.

"Could you do us all a favour and stop dick teasing the weasel? I mean we don't want to be sickened by our food further with THAT and of course you, you FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"

Instantaneously Ron leapt out of his seat causing Hermione to stumble ineptly onto the stilted flooring, he clenched his fists towards the foul and boorish Slytherin

"Take – that –back" said Ron in a staccato form, his pale face was now scarlet with rage.

Malfoy folded his arms smugly "And are you exactly going to do Weasley? Hex me with your crap second hand wand?" A few Slytherin members laughed tauntingly whilst Malfoy proceeded jeering "Or better yet tell you're dumpy pig mother on me?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" came a matter of fact voice, instantly wrapping Malfoy into a body bind.

Hermione swiftly dusted her robes and sat herself upon the struggling boy; she pointed the tip of her wand very closely in order that it was digging into Malfoy's pale skin.

"Now Malfoy" commenced Hermione in a very strained and official manner, "Both you and myself are prefects, we have duties we must attain to Hogwarts. Whatever differences we have must be partaken outside of this school! Do you hear me? Answer me!" she shouted instinctively poking her wand further into his chin, making Draco nod feverishly.

"So I suggest you wash your dirty mouth you miserable little rodent and apologise to Ronald Weasley, otherwise I'll obliterate a very important part of your anatomy" purposefully lowering her wand to his crotch area.

Draco's steely turquoise eyes widened in fear and cowardly shook his head once more.

Hermione removed the binding spell and prodded Malfoy with her wand "Go on then Malfoy" she spat "Otherwise I might accidentally on purpose turn into a nice furry, white ferret as everyone knows you enjoyed the experience in 5th year. Remember?"

HERMIONE POV

Hermione smiled wickedly for she had no respect for the over inflated and snobbish arsed idiot that Malfoy had shown himself to be over the past six years; yet she couldn't help paying attention to his actions. She observed how handsome he had become nevertheless there was something chilling and unsettling about his features, barely a few hours ago his frosty, turquoise eyes leered her form upon bearing no warmth or comfort, the way he smiled was spiteful and twisted. Hermione scolded herself at her forbidden feelings as well as the fact that she actually considered Malfoy attractive. He was her enemy they loathed each other furthermore both renowned the truth that either side would be dead and beaten in matter of a few measly years; it was either Voldemort or The Order.

For the time being she shrugged off her morbid, gloomy judgement and sighed happily at having her own dormitory for the first time ever in six years. Hermione had embraced her duties as a prefect gracefully and now she was reaping the rewards. Her chambers were plush and romantic; the entire space was tinted in cherry she felt as though the room was blossoming in front of her very eyes.

Hermione contently bounced on her stately sized bed, grasping the nearest pillow and breathing in greedily its fruity aroma,

'mmm' Hermione sighed feeling completely unperturbed and at home in her surroundings, she looked at her watch and suddenly realised that she was five minutes late for her prefects duties.

"Oh shit!" she screeched loudly, her voice echoing around the chamber as she gathered her cloak exited through the portrait opening.

At night the hall passageways were serene and hushed, the portraits was snoozing inaudibly that was the way Hermione preferred them, as she always thought that they were rather loud and overbearing when they were up and awake.

"Lumos" she whispered softly.

The young girl smiled in the dim light, she felt somewhat satisfied walking alone in the twilight hours of night, as there was nothing to upset or complicate her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her form and pressed her against his, the other hand rapidly muffled her protests and whimpered.

Hermione attempted to free her captor yet his firm grip was too strong for her, a piercing voice husked ruthlessly into her ear

"Very amusing stunt you pulled today Mudblood"

Hermione was somewhat relieved she recognised that voice as there was only one that addressed as her as the mudblood.

"Malfoy" she said rolling her eyes "I should of known it was you, all the method in which to frighten me and you have chosen the cowardly one, let me see you – now!" she ordered imperiously

"Still brave aren't we Granger even when Pothead and the weasel aren't around" he growled and pulled her further into him

"Fuck you Malfoy! I haven't got time for games let me go!"

"What happens if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you! Besides would it not damage your reputation if it were known that your aristocratic hand were groping over a dirty common mudblood?" winced Hermione under the struggle of his strength.

"Now now Granger you shouldn't be talking like that about yourself" his breath was cool and his mouth precariously caressing her ear lobe "One more thing fuck the school I can grope anything at anytime I want"

Draco slackened his tight grip and let go of Hermione, he gazed at the russet beauty lingering over her form. His eyes narrowed and spoke clearly "This isn't over Granger you're going to die if you don't pull your act together"

"Fuck off Malfoy" Hermione responded coolly "And if you ever touch me again I'll

promise that you'll die before myself" her final words chilled her heart creating her to storm off away from Malfoy and to the sanctity of her chambers.

PLSE Rr Thanx every 1


	3. In the still of the night

**Chapter 3** -**In the still of the night**

Disclaimer – I don't anything everything belongs to JK Rowling.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed 'Slave to love, your comments and idea are much valued and appreciated.

Lisi – I apologise for my jumbled sentences it's just my ideas get rather flippant thanks for reviewing!

Ehown weasely, girl88 – I'm glad you are enjoying the story, it gets darker I promise.

Faithless one –I have a great idea hence this chapter! Blink 182! Yay see you later Slytherin chic x

One more thing- I've put that Malfoy had been turned into a ferret in 5th year, sorry its fourth I know I know. I'm young and foolish!

On with the story!

Be eternally bohemian

Fairdeviln1

HERMIONE POV

In the still of the night Hermione stared wordlessly out of her windowpane, the hours of darkness had consumed her into a deep, deathly silence. Malfoy's words had affected her yet again tears began to stream down the side of her face and down to her furiously blushing cheeks; she toyed with the strayed ends of her nightgown and questioned WHY exactly Malfoy taunted her eternally and why does she succumb to him so easily.

Reluctantly, memories from her fifth year began to haunt her it subsequently had taken place after the death of Sirius Black.

Flashback

_Albus Dumbledore had organised an end of year ball for the older students in order that they could relax, unwind and enjoy the rest of the school year furthermore; the wise headmaster considered the fact that this could be one of the last social gatherings for a few years to come. _

_  
Hermione Granger observed her reflection in the mirror and was immensely pleased with what she saw; her locks were now coiled beautifully with crimson roses entwined in the mass of hair, she donned a crimson bustier that was created out of silk flowing endlessly to the floor. "Perfect" she nodded appreciatively, "Just one more alteration" she then commenced creating a side split that conservatively exposed her shapely legs. _

_The witch smiled in a contented fashion and set towards the Great Hall where her two best friends were awaiting her arrival._

_8.30pm – The Great Hall_

_Ron Weasely stomped around impatiently whilst Harry Potter just starred at him in an absurd manner._

_"Where the bloody hell is she Harry? Everyone from the upper years are here but oh no not Hermione!" grumped Ron exaggeratedly_

_"Dunno" Harry shrugged emotionlessly "Maybe she has changed her mind and has gone to the library for a bit of light reading"_

_Ron's eyes widened in a mixture of panic and frustration "You what? Why the little--"_

_"Erm Ron I'm kidding, I'll bet she'll be here any second" said Harry reassuringly_

_"She'd better bloody be! I mean she's the one that ambushed us about going to this gathering" Ron then adapted an orderly but girlish tone "Ronald we are prefects therefore we must represent the school and that means--"_

_Immediately Ronald finished his futile rambling, his attention was now focused on a tall, elegant figure that approaching them with stylish poise. Ron stared wide open in amazement as Hermione kissed him softly on his pale cheek._

_"Ronald will you please discontinue staring, you look similar to a goldfish" Hermione started in her normal matter of fact tone, she then turned to Harry and kissed him in a platonic style"_

_"Hello Harry how are you this evening?" Hermione enquired worryingly ever since his Godfather was murdered, his responses were minimal and his emotions impartial._

_The young man managed to crack a small, cheeky grin "I'm ok" he replied truthfully "Anyway Hermione you look stunning, you'll need at least a couple of broomsticks to fight the men off" making her blush continually at his gratifying compliment._

_It was indeed correct that all the male population within the Great Hall was throwing the young women appreciative glances yet Hermione couldn't careless. Tonight would be hers and promised herself that no complicated situations were to occur._

_"Hermione?" request Ron_

_"Yes Ron?"_

_"Erm well" he sputtered nervously "You wanna dance?"_

_"Sure why not"_

_11.00pm_

_**(Note to readers; you have to imagine this scene with Marilyn Manson's cover version of Tainted Love x)**_

_Throughout the night Hermione circulated with most of the students although she kept being whisked away onto the dance floor by several of the older male students. She was staggered of how much attention she was receiving yet it suited her well; for once it wasn't Harry Potter in the limelight it was his intellectual good friend._

_Hermione was once again situated within the centre of the dance floor, her curls splayed as she ferociously danced to the punk metal variety of music completely oblivious to the crowd of seventh years boys behind furthermore; a fifth year with platinum blonde hair was heading her way. _

_"I see we are taking the phrase of letting our hair down quite literally Mudblood" Malfoy sneering at Hermione_

_Hermione glared at him with full intent in which this was the first ever time she noticed how fetchingly handsome he was in his raven black dress robes._

_"Malfoy for once can you just leave me alone?" Hermione implored wearily, she was growing exhausted of spitting and quarrelling with him all the time, "Besides aren't you satisfied that Harry is grieving for his Godfather?Bet you're happy about that MALFOY" she vomited "Talking about kicking a dog while he's wounded"_

_"If you are quite finished with your endless ranting Mudblood, McGonagall has asked me to inform you that your prefect duties are not needed for tonight's festivities" announced Malfoy stiffly, he couldn't even smirk at Hermione or belittle her any further because of how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked even though she didn't realise it. _

_"Is that all Malfoy?" Hermione queried condescendingly "Because after all that my friends and myself have been through this year, it would be defined as traitorous if I even as so much as acknowledge your worthless existence, go back to your whore Pansy Parkinson" _

_"You're going to die mudblood, I want to break you slowly until you utter your last painful breath" Malfoy grinned his grey eyes scintillated within this prospect _

_Hermione didn't weep but smiled in a twisted perverse way she stepped perilously close towards her enemy, "I see we are following in your fathers footsteps", the music in the background seemed less powerful and sluggishly slow, and Hermione tingled within the proximities of their heated closeness._

_Malfoy seethed in anger and pain his face now distorted with hurt and fury "How dare you filth! I'm more than my father!"_

_"You are nothing Malfoy" Hermione spoke clearly and waspishly "Sooner or later you'll get caught up in this deadly little game of yours and then it will be too late"_

_Hermione gave Draco one last final glare and exited outside into the forbidden forest_

_Draco stood alone amongst the students that were bashing their heads to the music, he grimaced as the music droned and pounded inside of his head, and for no good reason he decided to follow the unbearable know it all._

_"Malfoy why are you following me?" queried Hermione sharply_

_The young Slytherin smirked at her and replied "Its too late for the both of us Mudblood"_

_Hermione observed him in bewilderment "What on earth are you talking about you conceited little prick? Just leave me in peace" she leaned against an extremely large flourishing tree and looked down at the soft mossy earth beneath her feet. Though she didn't look up, Malfoy came up to her and propped himself against the trunk._

_"I thought I told you to LEAVE" the brunette bellowed _

_"It's a free country Mudblood and for your information I don't want to leave" the blonde replied smugly easily towering over her slender form._

_"Can you just GO?" Hermione repeated imperiously, he closely inched towards her making her feel ever more vulnerable and uneasy._

_"You don't now how appealing you are, do you Mudblood?" Malfoy stared intently at her._

_Before Hermione could lash out and respond Draco roughly crushed into her and captured her lips into a deep kiss, she was trapped against him and the tree with his hands free groping at her garment. Instinctively she shuddered and moved against him, she gasped at his sizeable arousal creating her to shiver again. Hermione kissed him greedily and for a moment lost her rational train of thoughts, Draco moaned and commenced sucking her neck she trembled at his touch making her feel new sensations that never felt before with anyone else._

_Hermione was startled by her lack of self-control, in order to gather her wits she pushed Draco away._

_"Get off me you EVIL PIG!" she yelled "NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She ran into the darkness and out of sight._

_End of flash black_


End file.
